


To Sleep, Perchance

by nochick_fics



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Soubi finally falls asleep.





	To Sleep, Perchance

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012. Based on a flashback scene in Chapter 101.

Ritsu stopped reading and lowered his book, pausing to enjoy the sound of nothing. 

Silence.

_Finally._

He did not think that the boy would ever cease his shrill and incessant whining, on and on and on until Ritsu was dangerously close to flinging him through the window.  Children, they were certainly more trouble than they were worth.  Only fools would long to saddle themselves with the lifetime hindrance of offspring.

Ritsu turned to look at the small lump sleeping beside him and frowned, annoyed.  That the child looked so much like his mother vexed him to no end.  But was that not also part of the reason why he had felt compelled to take him in, so that he could look upon that lovely face at his leisure?

Now that Soubi was dozing--his ears twitching with sickening cuteness, no less--Ritsu closed his book, removed his glasses, and set them both on the nightstand.  He then turned off the lamp and settled under the blankets with a tired sigh, waiting for slumber to claim him.  After the day’s exhausting events, it didn’t take long. 

At some point during the night, he was rudely awakened by the irritating sensation of a body curled up beside him, tiny and frail and shuddering in the dark.  The older man clenched his teeth in agitation, even as his arm reluctantly found its way around the boy and pulled him close.  It was absolutely unacceptable, this wretched clinginess.  If Soubi was to be a Fighter then he could exhibit no such weakness, not even at the tender age of six, and Ritsu had every intention of correcting the child’s abhorrent behavior.

… Starting tomorrow.   


End file.
